Talk:Religion (Pangam-Pangat)
Just a suggestion, but I wouldn't bring atheism in in 1800 B.C. All civilizations have some form of religion to explain strange occurences and give meaning to life. It is literaly a characteristic of civilization. Atheism could come in many forms, so you could possibly make it a philosophy similar to Daoism. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :This will get complex. But "my" Atheism in my civilization believes in a higher power, however believes that it has not yet chosen to come to the planet. So they are kinda waiting for something to happen, declaring that the higher power has arrived. However, even if they see the occurrence, they will still "not be sure" until in the far future when they intercept S.E.T.I., and learn of the Early Jesus. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmmmm. I guess that would work, but you would have to develop it a little more. However, how would they honor a God while being so indecisive? Just make up rituals and I think that would work. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Mine's kinda like Buddhism. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I am just going to see how it goes, and develop it a bit further as time progresses. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to make it mandatory for your civilization's first religion to be polytheistic and animistic, like in the real world. You can change over whenever you want. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I protest. The Israelites' first religion was monotheistic. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:16, November 5, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't really before Abraham. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) True. And the Israelite civilization is defined as the descendants of Abraham who adhere to his initial monotheistic religion to this day. There was no Israelite civilization before Abraham, so my statement is still valid. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Well you should at least have a pre-civilizational animistic religion. I misspoke. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:41, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Pre-civilization is outside of the scope of my civilization and its articles. I don't care about their nomadic prehistory, I only care about their history after the creation of the city. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) In this case I am going to have to keep my civilization until we have progressed into a more modern era. One of your civ's can colonize mine, then we can claim independence a while later, then I can do my SETI stuff and get my IRL religion. Sorry to take it so personal, but there really isn't another way for me. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hold on. Right now our civilizations are in infant stages. Later I will open up more opportunities such as multiple countries, large empires, colonization, and relations with other civlization. For now, all that's allowed is setting up a civilization, city, and culture. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thats why I said I will wait. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC)